


like home

by flamebrain



Series: drabbles/tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebrain/pseuds/flamebrain
Summary: It all started with a trip to the Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, or the X-Mansion, or the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, or whatever they were calling it these days. Johnny couldn’t keep track.prompt: icetorch sharing a bed





	like home

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt/drabble!  
> tumblr: [flamebrain](http://flamebrain.tumblr.com)

It all started with a trip to the Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, or the X-Mansion, or the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, or whatever they were calling it these days. Johnny couldn’t keep track. Sue and Reed wanted to take the Future Foundation so they could connect with other kids who were like them. Currently, Johnny was in charge of entertaining the masses, and he was starting to run out of tricks to do with his flame powers.

 

Just as he was about to admit defeat, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “I think it’s about time for lights out,” said a warm voice from behind him. Johnny turned to find Bobby Drake - or Iceman, as most referred to him. Johnny smiled. He hadn’t really known Bobby before the trip, but now he was a sort of refuge whenever Reed started talking about boring science stuff.

 

As the kids filtered out, Johnny frowned. “And where will  _ I _ be spending lights out?”

 

“Uh…” Bobby looked flustered. “You can just use my room. It’s this way, I’ll show you.”

 

Johnny followed Bobby through the institute’s maze of hallways. It was a stark change of pace to the Baxter Building, all old oak floors and stained glass windows. The lights cast a soft glow, opposing the bright fluorescents of the Baxter. It smelled more… homey. Johnny wouldn’t mind living here.

 

Bobby pushed open one of the many large wooden doors. Johnny would never remember which room was his. “You can use the bed, I don’t mind sleeping on the floor,” Bobby said as Johnny strode over and plopped down.

 

“It’s big enough to share,” Johnny said as he pulled off his Fantastic Four uniform, leaving him in just his boxers and a tank top. He looked up to a questionable look from Bobby. “Dude, it’s your bed. No biggie.”

 

“I suppose,” Bobby sighed, sitting down next to Johnny. He paused. Suddenly he lifted a hand to Johnny’s arm. “You’re really warm.”

 

“Yeah, side effect of the fire powers and all,” Johnny said nonchalantly. With an embarrassed chuckle, Bobby went to withdraw his hand, but Johnny caught it in his. He performed a fake gasp. “You’re cold. Well I’ll be,” he said with a sarcastic laugh. Bobby broke into a grin.

 

“You’re funny, Johnny Storm,” Bobby said, squeezing his hand. “You know, before my mutation manifested, I hated being cold. I guess I just got used to it. I haven’t felt warm in…” he trailed off.

 

“Here,” Johnny said, opening his arms. “I can do my best.” He pulled Bobby in close and fell back on the bed, and he could feel Bobby’s laughter against his warming skin. The laughter died down, though, and soon there was really no excuse for why Johnny was still holding Bobby or why Bobby had wrapped his arms around Johnny and tucked his head into his shoulder, so they didn’t speak. Johnny sighed and pressed his nose into Bobby’s hair, breathing him in. He smelled like the mansion did, like home. Johnny felt a strong sense of comfort, and suddenly a rush of affection for Bobby washed over him.

 

He definitely wouldn’t mind living here.

 

At some point they must have drifted off because suddenly Johnny was awake and Bobby was still curled into him, an arm thrown over his waist. Johnny could feel Bobby’s cold breaths against his collarbone. When Bobby blinked his pale blue eyes open, neither of them spoke. They untangled their limbs and got dressed, but there was something between them now, a spark. They both knew it but refused to acknowledge it.

  
Johnny lingered around the doors to the mansion on purpose before he was supposed to leave, hoping to run into Bobby again. As he was scrolling through his phone and ignoring Sue’s texts of  _ Come on! _ , he felt a hand on his chest. He looked up to see Bobby, who hurriedly said, “Keep in touch, yeah?” before dashing off to wrangle his students. Johnny peeled the sticky note with Bobby’s messy scrawl on it from his chest, staring at it for a moment, and tucked it into his pocket with a smile.


End file.
